Matt Venturas
Matt Venturas is the former Blue Cyber Ranger, now technical advisor to the team, and twin brother of Wendy. He may also be the Purple Techno Ranger. Character History One of the Venturas's great-grandparents was converted into a Hybrid by Venjix, and the twins inherited a refined nanite structure that activated at an early age. It provided them with first incredible intelligence, then enhanced strength, endurance and healing. At age ten, Matt and Wendy were thrown out of the William Cranston Institute for an explosive Terrarium Incident. They were picked up by General Sauder, and joined what later became the Cyber V project, where they met Anya Maize. Matt was the one to get through her defenses, and the trio eventually developed a sibling-like bond. They grew up believing they would be Cyber Rangers together, although General Sauder would have preferred the twins to stay on base and build tech. Their parents died in a car crash in 2118, and Sauder adopted the twins. In 2125, the now-grown twins helped test several new recruits for the remaining Ranger positions, also demonstrating the Blue and Pink Cyber V suits. Matt developed an instant mutual dislike of Jake Taylor, but still entrusted him and Cindy with the Cyber Ops after they failed to work. He and his sister battled Emeralde, but were nearly killed in an explosion. Due to the Venturases' severe injuries, Jake and Cindy became the new Blue and Pink Rangers. Blue No More When he woke up and found out, Matt took the news hard, but still wanted to help in any way he could. He began training Jeremy with flight simulations, and soon brought out the Razor Bat. He remotely piloted it for most of the first battle, even after the inexperienced Jeremy had entered the cockpit. Both of the twins were put to work building up the Rangers' arsenal, often overworking themselves to get new weapons out in time. Frequently, there wasn't even time for testing, but the weapons held up when it mattered most. Matt handled much of the over-the-radio instructions to help the team in combat. Although Matt knew that he and Wendy were being shafted by not going with the team to meet the president, he wasn't openly resentful, used to obeying orders. The two of them decided to tell the Rangers their secret when they returned, but were beaten to the punch by the paranoid President Winters. When Assassin crashed the identity-revealing press conference, it was Matt's idea to bring the CV Transport, loaded with the Combat Zords, to help. Miraculously, no one was killed when they drove through the streets of New York to get to the UN building, or when they transformed the CV Transport into the Hyper Rush Megazord. After Assassin fell, Jake and Cindy intercepted the twins, and gave them their Cyber Ops. The two got their revenge on Emeralde, but instead of reinstating them, President Winters ordered them out of the suits, threatening to have them shot. She promptly exposed their Hybrid nature on live television, and the rest of the world took the news very badly. Now there was no chance of the Venturases getting their morphers back. Matt did his best to fight on, working endlessly to keep his mind off his broken dream. He and Anya both noticed that President Winters seemed more than naturally afraid of them; paranoid, in fact. On Cruger 's suggestion, Matt decided to stay on base where Kalask couldn't attack him for his nanites. He'd already arranged for Walter to follow Jake and Wendy on their date, which helped, but didn't prevent Kalask's generals stealing about a third of Wendy's nanites. Afterwards, Wendy revealed that she'd gotten a secret message from Doctor K. Although Matt was unsure, they dusted off an old project of theirs. On his suggestion, they moved it to a secret bunker, and worked on it when they had the chance. The arrival of the Master of Weapons meant three straight days of designing new weapons for each Ranger, but Matt held out (Wendy, still recovering from the nanite drain, pushed herself a little farther than she could manage). Operation T When Alexander Jenkins, head of NTTV (and its smear campaign against the Hybrids) appeared, Matt had to hold Wendy back from punching the man through a wall. The newly-arrived Private Mai Pei managed to calm her down by asking if a Ranger would behave this way. Introducing himself less formally, Matt took her on a tour of the base. When Kalask's forces attacked the base again, the twins tested their new prototype weapons to protect Jenkins, Mai and another man named Lt. Conner, though only Jenkins managed to glimpse the weapons. They lasted three seconds before burning out. Afterwards, he and Mai met on the rooftop, where they embraced and kissed. Matt and Mai were soon found out by the rest of the Rangers, who were doubtful that the relationship could work. Later, the two were found by Lt. Conner, who'd been assigned as Matt's bodyguard while Kalask was after his nanites. Mai refused to leave Matt when he was sent into high security. The next thing Matt knew, he and Mai were waking up in a bunker, trapped in a forcefield with Tem-Tar. Matt incorrectly guessed that Conner was behind it. To his alarm, Mai collapsed in pain, and soon Infiltrator slipped out of her body, revealing that Mai had been her unknowing (and dead) host. Tem-Tar made Matt an offer: let them his nanites, and Infiltrator would inject Mai with enough DNA to sustain her for what would have been her natural life. Despite Mai's protests, Matt accepted, and was badly drained before the Rangers arrived. Naturally, Tem-Tar broke his promise, and despite Matt's efforts, Mai died again. During the funeral, Matt swore revenge on Kalask, telling Wendy it was time to work on "Operation T." Even with his depression, the secret project excited him, though he remained logical and clear-headed after its success, moving right on to the next weapon. In order to do that, he and his sister got help from Alpha 5, who also gave input towards Operation T and its secrecy. Matt was against revealing it, not wanting to get his friends in trouble if it backfired. When Victor, no last name given, arrived to inspect the base on behalf of President Winters, he immediately insulted the pair, saying they'd lost their powers because of an amateurish mistake. Matt managed to get Wendy out of the room before anyone got hurt, and the siblings reminisced over how things had been meant to go before Anya interrupted. On her suggestion, they went to Horizon to try and relax, but were attacked by WarMace, Tem-Tar and a few Dreads. Once the weaker foes were defeated, Matt doused the electricity-generating monster with water from a fire hydrant. Combined with the burst of power Wendy had just given him, this was enough to all but destroy the monster. Operation T came into play again in the Zord battle, and though all the Rangers saw something, the twins denied having noticed anything odd. Later, another fight led the team to deduce that two new Rangers, Grey and Purple, were behind their recent streak of unusual luck. When asked, Matt and Wendy pointed to their audio communications with the team during the newcomers' fight. Matt soon received an anonymous, encrypted email, which he discovered was from Dr. Manx, telling them to retrieve "answers" from General Sauder's safe. Although the Twins were reluctant to betray their father figure's trust, Wendy followed the instructions while Matt monitored the Rangers' fight. As they were defeated by Tigress, the pair decided to finally show Operation T to the world. The Techno Rangers finally revealed themselves in combat with Tigress, sending her back to Kalask with severe injuries, but both of the Twins denied being them--and they had security footage to prove it. The Cyber Rangers were eventually convinced, though General Sauder was more suspicious. In a conversation with Jeremy, Matt finally revealed that he still envied them for having the powers he'd lost. Jeremy reached out to him in much the same way he'd done for Anya years ago, suggesting that he could start hanging out with them during off hours and try to become friends. After the second Techno-versus-Tigress battle (ending again in a Ranger victory), Matt and Wendy returned to their lab, where the Techno Rangers waited for them, and decided to begin phase two of their plan. Both in public and alone with Wendy, Matt began to behave strangely, going from guilt over their deception to satisfaction, even glee. He and his sister struggled to repair the Combat Zords, and in the stress, Jake and Walter confronted him. Flatly telling Walter Anya wasn't ready for a relationship and Jake that his (apparently) purely physical interest in Wendy would never win her over, Matt left. Somehow, although he'd taken several drinks, his coffee was untouched. According to plan, the two Techno Rangers "revealed" themselves to the rest of the team as robotic survivors of one of Kalask's earlier conquests, Mekanos. After the battle, Matt and Wendy returned to their secret lab, where two comatose duplicates awaited with the robots. According to Matt, though, the pair would not be needed for much longer. Personality Matt is brilliant and snarky, but unlike his sister, more quietly intense, having learned to suppress his emotional responses out of a fear of hurting others. He is also somewhat distrustful of the newer Rangers, often taking over a situation when he feels they aren't qualified. Talents and Abilities Matt, as a Venjix Hybrid, is incredibly intelligent, with strong combat skills to boot. He is a skilled inventor and weapons designer. Arsenal *Cyber Op *Data Ray *Data Blade *Cyber Cycle (not used) *MortarTread (not used) *CV Transport (used after power loss) Appearance Matt is Caucasian, with neatly combed brown hair. Category:Cyber V Category:Good Category:Character Category:Ally Category:Technical Advisor Category:Ranger Category:Purple Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger